Hope
by Maloa
Summary: [BTS - SeokGi] Une rencontre... et voilà qu'en une minute, tout le passé qu'Hoseok avait tenté d'oublier refait surface. Et en une seconde, tous les sentiments qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui, reviennent le hanter.


**Pairing : **Suga/J-Hope  
**Genre :** Romance, Général  
**Fandom :** BTS  
**Disclaimers :** Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** Que dire? Ouais, un SeokGi. Moi qui m'était juré de ne jamais en faire parce que je ne les vois QUE comme des best friends. Mais pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, j'me suis lancée. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, enjoy~

xxx

-Au fait hyung, tu sais qui j'ai croisé l'autre jour ? »

-_Nope._ »

-J-Hope ! »

_Hope_. Alors qu'il regarde dans les yeux de Jimin, il revoit le jeune homme comme s'il était devant lui. Il se rappelle encore les éclats de rire, les sourires, les blagues, les danses. Ca lui manque et ça lui fait plaisir en même temps. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas entendu ce nom.

-Comment il va ? »

-Bien, je crois. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps, tu sais. Mais j'ai pris son numéro, on va se revoir. », répond Jimin avec un sourire.

Suga serre les dents, lui aussi voudrait le revoir mais c'est impossible. Il sait que si Jimin lui parlait de sa situation, il viendrait sans doute lui rendre visite, mais il ne veut pas. J-Hope n'a rien à faire dans un endroit pareil. Jamais de la vie il ne voudrait le voir là. Et surtout pas_ pour_ lui.

-Tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose ? »

Il hésite. Il aimerait lui dire tant de choses et en même temps, non. J-Hope a dû refaire sa vie, il l'a sûrement oublié et même si cette pensée lui pince le cœur, c'est mieux comme ça. Oui, bien mieux.

-_Nope_. », répond-il, baissant les yeux vers la table grise. « Ou dis-lui juste… que malgré tout ce temps, il reste mon _espoir._ »

-Ooooh… tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié ? »

Avec tristesse, Suga secoue la tête. Non il ne l'a pas oublié, et ne le fera sans doute jamais. Même s'il reste là à vie, Hopie sera toujours avec lui, même par la pensée. Il aimerait vraiment le revoir, mais il ne doit pas. Parce qu'il a fait une grosse connerie et qu'il paye maintenant.

x

Les sacs de courses dans les mains, Hoseok remonte la rue avec le sourire. Il prend son temps, il aime s'attarder sur les détails de la vie. Et le soleil qui lui réchauffe doucement la peau lui donne envie de sourire. Alors c'est ce qu'il fait, comme toujours.

Il passe devant un banc où deux jeunes sont assis, un brun et un rouquin. La couleur orange du deuxième le fait marrer mais il ne s'attarde pas. Ils discutent tranquillement, ils ont l'air joyeux. Hoseok passe à côté d'eux quand l'un des garçons l'interpelle.

-J…_ J_-_Hope ?_ »

Surpris qu'on l'appelle par ce surnom, il se retourne. L'un des garçons s'est levé et lui fait maintenant face. En le regardant avec attention, il lui rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais il n'est pas sûr. Ca fait trop longtemps pour que ce soit vrai.

-Alors c'est bien toi ! J'en reviens pas ! »

Intrigué, Hoseok fronce les sourcils en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

-Jimin ! Tu te souviens de moi ? », explique le garçon en coupant court à ses pensées.

_Jimin, Jimin, Jimin_… ce prénom lui dit quelque chose mais… ça ne peut pas vraiment être lui. Et puis, alors que le garçon se met à sourire, un flash lui vient et il le reconnaît.

-Oh… Jimin ! Incroyable… tu as bien grandi ! T'as quel âge maintenant ? »

-19, tout pile. », répond le jeune homme avec fierté.

_Wow_, Hoseok est sur le cul. Revoir Jimin lui fait aussitôt penser à… Non, non, non, il ne veut pas y penser. Il ne veut plus. Mais quand même, la coïncidence est étrange. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Jimin était encore un gamin et maintenant… il est presque devenu un homme.

-J'suis désolé J-Hope mais on doit y aller. On échange nos numéros ? Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. »

-Ouaip, pas de problèmes. »

Après quelques manipulations sur son téléphone, il enregistre le numéro de Jimin et après un rapide au revoir, les deux garçons s'éloignent. Hoseok récupère ses sacs de courses et reprend la direction de son appartement, le cœur un peu retourné.

x

Les courses rangées et la cuisine préparée, Hoseok se laisse enfin tomber dans son canapé. Encore une journée bien remplie. Même s'il adore son boulot, les gamins l'épuisent avec leur énergie débordante.

Il ferme les yeux pour se détendre un peu mais un visage qu'il a tenté d'oublier se dessine doucement sous ses paupières fermés. De grands yeux, une petite bouche, une peau pâle… il peut revoir Suga sans problème. Il les rouvre aussitôt alors qu'une vague d'émotions le rattrape. Il se redresse un peu, pose les coudes sur ses genoux et souffle un bon coup.

Au même moment, la porte de l'appart s'ouvre et Jungkook entre dans le salon avec un 'hyung', joyeux. Hoseok tente de reprendre contenance, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi… bizarre.

-Bah hyung, ça va pas ? », demande Jungkook en déposant sa veste sur une chaise.

-Hein ? Si, si ça va. J'suis juste crevé. », répond-il en se frottant l'arrête du nez. « Le repas est prêt, tu peux aller le chercher ? »

Evidemment, Jungkook y va sans attendre. Hoseok sourit, il a de la chance d'avoir trouvé un colocataire comme lui. Même s'il est jeune, ils s'entendent très bien et il considère le garçon comme son petit frère maintenant.

Quand Jungkook revient dans le salon, il se reprend et l'aide à tout installer sur la table. Il se force à ne plus penser à ça et s'installe en face de son colocataire.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? », insiste Jungkook, toujours aussi prévenant.

-Oui. C'est juste… mon passé qui refait surface. »

Jungkook acquiesce mais ne dit rien et Hoseok l'en remercie intérieurement. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler, malgré tout ce temps, il a encore un goût amer quand il repense à Suga.

x

Le temps est lourd aujourd'hui et le ciel gris. Hoseok sent qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir d'ici peu alors il presse le pas. Il arrive à son travail juste quand il se met à tomber des gouttes. Il essuie ses pieds sur le tapis et entre dans sa classe. Il accueille le calme avec plaisir, il a mal dormi cette nuit. Il n'a fait que penser à Suga, encore et encore.

Il prépare ses affaires, range un peu la classe et attend patiemment ses petits élèves. Peu à peu, les enfants arrivent dans la cour, créant un brouhaha apaisant à travers la fenêtre. Il reprend aussitôt son sourire alors qu'il se lève et sort pour les accueillir.

Dès qu'il est avec ses élèves, Hoseok est le plus heureux. Quand la sonnerie sonne, il fait rentrer tout le monde et les enfants lui souhaitent un bonjour gaiement. Dès qu'ils sont installés, il commence par faire l'appel et passe à son cours. Il a de la chance, il a hérité de la classe des 5-6 ans et ses élèves sont adorables, malgré quelques petits fauteurs de trouble.

Après deux bonnes heures, c'est enfin la récréation et tous les élèves se jettent sur la porte pour aller jouer, crier, s'amuser. Lui, il s'assoit à son bureau et attrape son téléphone pour vérifier ses mails. Quand il relève la tête, il s'aperçoit qu'un garçon est resté à sa table.

-Bah Sunggyu… tu ne vas pas jouer ? », demande Hoseok avec un sourire avenant.

Le petit garçon se lève pour s'approcher de lui. Il a l'air sérieux, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Professeur… », commence le garçon avec sa petite voix. « Est-ce que vous avez déjà été amoureux ? »

Hoseok a une seconde d'arrêt. La question innocente de son élève lui donne un pincement au cœur. Il repense à celui qu'il aime et son ventre se tord dans tous les sens. Mais le petit Sunggyu à l'air si sérieux qu'il ne peut pas le laisser en plan.

-Hum… oui. », répond-il. « Pourquoi ? »

-Parce que je crois que je le suis. », répond Sunggyu sans hésiter. « Comment on sait si on l'est ? »

Pendant un instant, il se met à réfléchir. Ca fait si longtemps qu'il doit chercher un petit peu pour se rappeler. Il a enfouit au plus profond de lui toutes marques d'amour, puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a réussit à l'atteindre. Puis, il se met à sourire en regardant son élève.

-Et bien… tu as toujours envie de regarder la personne que tu aimes. Quand elle n'est pas là, elle te manque. Quand tu la vois avec d'autres personnes, ça te fais mal. Et puis quand elle sourit, tu as envie de sourire aussi. »

-Oooh… », répond Sunggyu. « Je le suis alors ! J'vais aller lui dire tout de suite. Merci professeur. »

Sans attendre, le petit garçon sort de la classe à toute vitesse et Hoseok ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Mais il le perd rapidement, quand ses pensées dérivent vers son passé et un tas de questions lui emplissent le crâne. Tant de questions qu'il s'était juré de ne plus se poser. Est-ce que Jimin est toujours en contact avec Suga ? Qu'est-ce que Suga fait ? Pourquoi il est parti sans rien dire ? …

x

_Envoyer un message, ne pas envoyer de message. Envoyer un message, ne pas envoyer de mess…_

-Appelle-le ! »

-Quoi ? », demande Hoseok, choqué. « Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? »

Jungkook rigole avant de faire un signe de tête en direction du téléphone qu'il a dans les mains.

-Hyung, je commence à te connaître depuis toutes ces années. Si tu ne lui demandes pas, t'arriveras jamais à passer à autre chose. Tu comptes pas rester célib toute ta vie quand même ? »

Il sait que son colocataire a raison. Il a beau se dire que lui et Suga c'est de l'histoire ancienne, son présent lui rappelle que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'a jamais réussi à retrouver quelqu'un, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'attacher. Il a besoin de comprendre pourquoi Suga est parti sans prévenir alors que tout allait bien. Il faut qu'il sache s'il veut avancer.

-Aller ! », insiste Jungkook.

-J'sais pas Kookie. Ca fait si longtemps. »

-Roooh hyung ! »

Jungkook s'approche pour lui prendre le portable des mains et fonce s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Hoseok se lève aussi vite et tente de le rattraper mais c'est trop tard, il entend le verrou se fermer alors qu'il appuie sur la clenche.

-Kookie, ne fais pas ça ! », crie-t-il à travers la porte.

Seul le silence lui répond puis deux minutes plus tard, le jeune homme ressort en souriant.

-Trop tard ! », répond Jungkook en lui rendant le téléphone. « T'as rendez-vous demain avec Jimin. »

-Aiish, j'vais t'arracher la tête tu sais ?! »

Jungkook s'en fiche et rejoint sa chambre en lançant un 'je sais, je sais' mais il est trop adorable pour qu'Hoseok lui fasse quoi que ce soit.

x

Installé au café où il avait rendez-vous, Hoseok angoisse. Depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il a revu Jimin en fait, il n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Suga. Même s'il en veut un peu à Jungkook de lui avoir pris son téléphone comme ça, il lui en ait quand même reconnaissant parce que sans lui, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le faire.

-Salut hyung ! », lance Jimin en entrant dans le café. « Sorry pour le retard, mais le prof nous a lâché un peu à la bourre. »

-Pas de problème. », répond Hoseok en l'invitant à s'asseoir. « Je t'ai pris un chocolat chaud, j'espère que tu aimes toujours ça. »

-Oh ouais. », répond le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

Il laisse Jimin s'installer même s'il a trop envie de le bombarder de questions tout de suite. Il se retient quand même et attend que le plus jeune prenne la parole.

-Alors ça va hyung ? Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ? »

-Ca va. Je suis professeur en école primaire. Et toi ? »

-Oh cool. Bah moi j'suis à la fac avec mon meilleur pote, celui que tu as vu l'autre jour. Ca se passe plutôt bien pour l'instant. »

C'est bizarre de revoir Jimin après d'aussi longues années. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans et maintenant il est à la fac. Tout cela semble si lointain et pourtant, ce qu'il ressent pour Suga est toujours aussi fort. Il a besoin de savoir, il faut qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

-Est-ce que… t'es toujours en contact avec… Suga ? », ose-t-il finalement demander.

Le visage souriant de Jimin semble se fermer un peu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser la question mais elle lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Oui. »

Le cœur d'Hoseok loupe un battement. Il a un peu mal dans la poitrine alors qu'il se revoit plus jeune, insouciant_, amoureux_. Il est même un peu jaloux que Jimin soit toujours en contact avec lui. D'un côté, il aurait aimé ne pas être le seul à avoir été si lâchement abandonné.

-Il… il va bien ? »

-Hum… ouais. »

Jimin a l'air étrange, un peu indécis comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Hoseok a une envie irrépressible d'en savoir plus mais Jimin change de conversation.

-T'as refait ta vie ? »

-Je… tu veux dire, est-ce que j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un ? ». Jimin hoche la tête et il reprend. « Non. »

Jimin ne répond pas et un silence un peu désagréable s'installe. Le garçon regarde par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés comme s'il luttait contre lui-même. Hoseok sent qu'il a envie de lui dire quelque chose mais il s'en empêche.

-Désolé. », souffle-t-il, pris de pitié pour le garçon. « J'aurais pas du en parler. »

-C'est pas ça… C'est juste… j'ai pas le droit de te parler de lui. Il me l'a interdit mais il m'a quand même dit de te dire une chose. »

Jimin s'arrête alors qu'il tourne la tête vers lui. Hoseok a le cœur qui bat fort, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

-Il a dit… », reprend le plus jeune. « …que malgré tout ce temps, tu restais son espoir. »

La phrase est comme un électrochoc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il en a même les larmes aux yeux. Il en veut terriblement à Suga mais entendre ça, lui chatouille le ventre agréablement. Peut-être que Suga ne l'a pas oublié non plus ? Il est pris d'un tas d'émotions qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer. Il est heureux mais plus perdu que jamais.

-Pourquoi… il est parti alors ? »

-J'ai pas le droit de te le dire. J'suis désolé J-Hope hyung. »

-S'il te plait Jimin ! C'est important. »

Il sait qu'il a l'air désespéré comme ça. Mais il a là, la seule chance de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, de comprendre pourquoi Suga est parti sans aucune raison, sans le moindre mot. Il lui faut absolument savoir. Il regarde Jimin dans les yeux, il sent que le garçon a envie de lui dire mais qu'il se retient.

-S'il te plait. », répète-t-il, attrapant sa main. « Dis-le moi. »

-Je… c'est-à-dire que… ». Jimin hésite tellement qu'il s'en veut vraiment de lui faire ça, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il est à deux doigts de connaître la vérité. « C'est pas à moi de te le dire. Désolé,je … je dois y aller. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Jimin récupère rapidement ses affaires. Il le regarde une dernière fois, puis s'en va un mimant un 'j'suis désolé' avec sa bouche. Désespéré, Hoseok se contente de fermer les yeux pour se calmer. Il n'en veut pas à Jimin mais il est dégoûté quand même.

Il était si proche de sa réponse.

x

-Alors, alors, alors ? »

A peine pose t'il un pied dans l'appartement que Jungkook le harcèle de questions.

-Alors rien. Je n'en sais pas plus et j'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Son colocataire perd rapidement son enthousiasme et Hoseok fonce direct dans sa chambre. Il veut juste rester seul pour le moment et encaisser tout ça dans son coin. Jungkook réussirait à lui remonter le moral à coup sûr mais pour l'instant il veut juste rester tranquille et réfléchir un peu à tout ce qu'il a entendu.

Il pensait avoir des réponses mais en fait, il a encore plus de questions maintenant. Il est perdu, il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Suga est parti alors qu'ils étaient heureux. Ok, Suga n'était pas le plus fréquentable mais c'était quelqu'un de gentil qui ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait à l'époque, mais il lui a brisé le cœur. Le pire, c'est que malgré tout, il l'aime toujours. Suga a toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur. Il pensait être pareil pour Suga mais il s'était trompé. Enfin, il croit.

A vrai dire, il n'est plus sûr de rien. Parce que la phrase de Suga, son 'il reste mon espoir' lui met le doute. Ca lui fait plaisir, même s'il ne devrait pas. Il a l'impression qu'il y a toujours quelque chose et il aimerait tellement en savoir plus.

-Hyung… »

Jungkook passe sa tête par la porte, discrètement. Il n'ose pas faire un pas de plus.

-Oui Kookie ? »

-Désolé de te déranger mais ton portable a sonné. Tiens. »

Hoseok se lève pour prendre son téléphone en remerciant son colocataire qui s'en va aussi doucement que comme il est arrivé. Hoseok oublie pendant un instant toutes ces interrogations pour jeter un coup d'œil à son message.

_Désolé pour tout à l'heure, hyung. Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça mais… enfin bref, j'ai réfléchis et même si Suga va me tuer, si tu veux vraiment savoir, rejoins-moi demain à 16h._

Il écarquille les yeux alors qu'il va peut-être enfin voir Suga. Il a le cœur qui bat vite dans la poitrine et la tête qui tourne un peu.

x

-Voilà, on y est. », dit Jimin en se tournant vers l'entrée du bâtiment aux murs blancs défraichis.

Avec stupéfaction, Hoseok regarde l'inscription au-dessus de l'entrée. Même s'il la sous les yeux, il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

-La prison de Seoul ? », demande-t-il finalement, se remettant un peu de sa surprise.

Jimin hoche la tête mais ne dis rien. Il y a de la tristesse dans son regard mais Hoseok est encore trop sous le choc pour faire quoi que ce soit pour le réconforter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-Hyung… les réponses que tu cherches sont là-bas. Il te les donnera lui-même. »

-Et s'il refuse ? »

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. », plaisante Jimin. « Il ne pourra pas fuir. »

Il sait que le jeune homme blague parce qu'il ne veut pas montrer ce qu'il ressent mais Hoseok se doute que c'est dur pour lui de venir ici. Jimin a toujours été proche de Suga, ils étaient souvent ensemble et Suga le considérer comme son petit frère. Avec lui, il a toujours été le plus admirable. Il pose une main sur son bras et Jimin souffle un 'ça va, vas-y maintenant'.

-Il est au courant que c'est moi qui vient ? »

-Non. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il va sûrement se renfrogner mais tu le connais, il joue les durs alors qu'au fond, il sera touché. »

Hoseok acquiesce en silence, il a le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure maintenant. Il est pressé mais incroyablement anxieux. Finalement, après toutes ces années, il va revoir Suga et avoir ses réponses, même s'il se doute déjà de certaines…

x

-Suga, visite. », lance le maton en frappant la grille avec sa matraque.

-Ouais, j'arrive. »

En prenant son temps, Suga se redresse de son lit. Puis, après s'être frotté les yeux il met sa veste et s'approche de la grille. Le gardien lui ouvre et il le suit sans rien dire. Il a l'habitude maintenant, on est samedi, c'est Jimin qui vient le voir.

Ils parcourent plusieurs longs couloirs et après quelques minutes, il arrive dans la salle des visites. Il cherche Jimin du regard mais ne le trouve pas. Puis, il se fige quand il tombe sur un visage familier, un visage qu'il a tant de fois rêvé, sans ne jamais l'avouer à personne.

Mais il fronce les sourcils quand J-Hope plante ses yeux dans les siens. Ca fait incroyablement mal, il ne voulait pas le voir _ici_. Pourtant, il s'approche de la table et s'assoit en face de lui. Il est pris par des sentiments contradictoires, de la joie, de la tristesse, de la colère, une envie de le serrer dans ses bras…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? », finit-il par dire.

-Je … c'est Ji… »

J-Hope s'arrête, il a l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise.

-Jimin… », souffle Suga. « Il paie rien pour attendre celui-là… »

-Ne lui en veut pas, je l'ai un peu forcé. », reprend J-Hope avec plus de confiance.

Encore une fois, ils se regardent sans rien dire, scrutant l'autre, cherchant au fond d'eux. Il se sent mal en repensant à ces années-là. Celles qu'il a vécu à ses côtés, les plus belles mais celles qu'il a gâché comme un con. Tout aurait pu être différent s'il n'avait pas…

-J'ai plein de questions. »

La voix de Hope le force à couper court à ses pensées.

-Vas-y. », dit-il, le fixant toujours.

J-Hope n' a pas vraiment changé, son visage n'est pas réellement différent d'avant même si ses traits se sont durcis. Son cœur est tout retourné, bordel ce qu'il lui a manqué !

-Pourquoi t'es parti ? »

La question le surprend. Il se doutait qu'elle serait posée, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait la première.

-J'suis pas vraiment parti. Disons que j'ai préféré passé des jours tranquilles dans l'ombre. C'est un bel hôtel ici. »

Il sait que ça ne va pas lui plaire mais il préfère en rire. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, il se sentirait trop nul. Surtout que J-Hope avait tout fait pour qu'il retrouve le droit chemin. C'était lui qui le maintenait tranquille.

-Arrête tes conneries et dis-moi la vérité. », s'énerve J-Hope.

-Ecoute… j'ai fait une connerie, très très grosse et je paye pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pas vraiment voulu partir mais je ne voulais pas que tu saches ce que j'avais fait. »

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Toutes les barrières qu'il s'est crée pour se protéger de l'emprisonnement s'affaissent lentement devant le regard de J-Hope. Il s'est toujours senti plus faible face à lui et encore maintenant, il a peur de son jugement.

-Je… j'ai tué quelqu'un. C'était pas fait exprès, y'a eu une bagarre entre gang et j'ai tiré un coup de feu. J'étais pas quelqu'un de bien à l'époque et finalement c'était mieux pour toi. »

Il détourne les yeux, il ne veut pas voir ce que pense J-Hope maintenant qu'il a tout avoué. Il se sent mal, il déteste Jimin de l'avoir amené là. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne sache jamais la vérité.

-Tu sais, j'arrive encore à savoir ce que tu penses. », dit J-Hope.

-Ah ouais et je pense à quoi ? »

-Que tu aurais préféré que je ne sois pas là et que je ne découvre pas la vérité. Mais si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais, tu n'aurais jamais dit à Jimin que je restais ton espoir… »

Suga le regarde à nouveau sans savoir quoi répondre. Peut-être qu'il a raison et qu'au fond, il _voulait _le revoir. Mais dans pas dans ces conditions, peut-être après qu'il est purgé sa peine.

-T'en as pour combien de temps encore ? »

-4 ans. », répond Suga avec une grimace.

Six ans qu'il est enfermé ici, il en a pris pour dix piges mais il ne peut rien dire, tout est de sa faute.

-Je t'attendrai si tu me le demandes. »

Suga écarquille les yeux alors que la phrase résonne dans sa tête. Alors J-Hope ne l'a pas oublié ? Il a envie de sourire tellement il est content mais il se retient parce qu'il ne doit rien lui montrer. Il ne peut pas lui demander de l'attendre, ce serait bien trop égoïste.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. »

-Suga, tu comprends pas… J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose mais chaque fois que j'essayais, une part de moi gâchait tout sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Et quand j'ai revu Jimin c'est là que j'ai compris. Tu seras toujours présent, quoi que je fasse. »

_Foutu Hope_… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours aussi attachant ? Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi borné et… attirant. Il aimerait tant pouvoir dire 'oui, attends-moi' mais il en est incapable. Il ne veut pas que J-Hope se retrouve seul encore quatre longues années, il veut juste le voir heureux.

-J'peux pas. »

J-Hope lève les yeux au ciel comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse et il sent qu'il va dire quelque chose mais le gardien les arrête avant, leur expliquant que l'heure est passée. Il se lève sans attendre mais la main de J-Hope sur son bras le stoppe. Il sent son cœur s'accélérait au contact, après toutes ces années loin de lui, à l'imaginer, à rêver de lui, sa peau sur la sienne lui fait un bien fou. Il a l'impression d'être tout léger alors que des papillons jouent des ailes dans son ventre.

Il lève les yeux pour regarder Hoseok mais le maton le pousse un peu pour qu'il bouge. Sans rien dire, Suga détourne la tête et suit à nouveau le gardien qui va le ramener à sa cellule. Maintenant, ça fait un mal de chien. Le revoir est dur et retourner s'enfermer dans la cellule, c'est encore pire.

Au dernier moment, il se retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil à J-Hope qui s'est levé et leurs regards se rencontrent à nouveau. Il panique un peu quand il comprend que si jamais il ne fait rien, il ne le verra _plus jamais_. Ca lui fait tellement mal au cœur que sans vraiment se contrôler il souffle un 'attends-moi' même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'entendre.

Pourtant, J-Hope semble le comprendre puisqu'il se met à sourire. Un grand et beau sourire, celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps et qui, malgré le temps, continue de lui faire chavirer le cœur.

Hope est vraiment son espoir, comme il l'a toujours été.

Il s'en veut un peu mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, J-Hope est l'autre partie de lui sans laquelle il ne serait jamais complet. Et maintenant qu'il est à nouveau entier, il sait que ces quatre années en prison, il pourra mieux les supporter. Il ne mérite pas ce bonheur mais il ne peut pas laisser partir J-Hope pour de bon_. _

_Attends-moi…_, pense-t-il aussi fort que possible et comme s'il l'entendait, Hope hoche lentement la tête, de haut en bas, pour lui répondre _oui, je t'attendrai_.

x

END


End file.
